Walked Right Out Of Heaven
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: Songfic, Sequel to Don't Speak. HarryHermione. At first she was going to pull away, but the second his lips touched hers, all her doubts were washed away.


****

Walked Right Out of Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

****

Recent Author's Note: rule about song lyrics has made it so I had to remove the lyrics to this story. Just to satisfy curiosity, the song has the same title as the story itself.

****

xxx

Harry sat there for awhile. His heart was full of so many different emotions. He felt like a fool. He had just watched the girl he loved more than life, walk out of the room, and he couldn't say anything. He laughed a soft, bitter laugh. 'Just like a week ago,' he thought. When Hermione had came out and told him how she felt, he was completely stunned. Harry had just been silent, which, looking back, had been the completely wrong thing to do.

It wasn't that he didn't love her, he had just never been sure of what it was. Harry realized that she probably thought he didn't love her, and wanted to explain, yet she didn't give him the chance. The look in her eyes, just made him feel so much more worse. __

Harry, making a split-second decision, stood up, and headed out the room. He walked down the halls, until he reached the library. Figuring that's where his girlfriend would be, he went in. Harry looked among the tables, to see if she was there. He saw several students, but no Hermione.

Harry turned on his heel, and walked out of the library. He was deep in thought, as headed absentmindedly back to his room. Once he got there, he sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, or at least that was what he was doing until he saw a piece of parchment lying on his desktop. A haunted smile graced his lips.

He took the paper off his desk, and flickered out his wand. He waved it around, as he said," I'm solemnly up to no good." Suddenly a map of Hogwarts appeared. Harry looked at the paper, searching for one small dot, with the words: Hermione Granger. After a few minutes, he finally found it. She was up on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. He tossed the parchment on the bed, as he cleared it, before dashing out of the room.  
_  
_  
Once he got up there, Harry glanced around, looking for Hermione. He finally spotted her at the other end of the tower, gazing out into the sky. 'She looks beautiful,' he thought. Hermione had not seen him yet, as he strolled as quietly as he could towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked her. She turned around in surprise, and Harry could see traces of tears glistening down the sides of her cheeks. She halfheartedly glared at him, then turned around.

"You have every right to be mad," he continued. She just clicked her tongue against the roof her mouth in annoyance. Hermione folded her arms across her chest, not noticing two tears had started rolling down her cheeks.

"You didn't even let me explain, Mione," he said wistfully.

"What was there to explain, you don't love me, and I'm okay with that," she said unconvincingly. He walked closer to her, and turned Hermione around, so that she was facing him. He brushed his fingers along her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"Is that what you think? That I don't love you?" he asked amusingly.

"I don't see what you find so amusing Potter," she replied irritably.

"Just this," he replied, staring directly into her eyes, then he snapped his eyes shut as he leaned down to kiss her. At first she was going to pull away, but the second his lips touched hers, all her doubts were washed away.

When they pulled back, Harry looked at her again as he said, "I love you Hermione, I always have, and I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner." Hermione smiled, as she threw her arms around him.

"I love you too, Harry, I love you," she replied happily. Then the two walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, hand-in-hand.

Fin

****

Author's Note - That is the sequel to Don't Speak. I decided to give it a sweet ending because it's Valentine's Day and all. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! )


End file.
